


Complete

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Early Work, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-18
Updated: 2000-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really odd fic that I don't like that I wrote... oh well. It's a songfic, and set right after the series. Yoai implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

Song: Kaze mo Sora mo Kitto [translated: The Wind, the Sky, Surely] Ending theme for Sailor Moon Sailor  
Stars/ Written and composed by Ueda Chika/ Arranged by Ootsuki Keishi/ Performed by Mizuki Arisa

Disappearing into a crowd  
I waved my hand to your turned back  
Until yesterday, this all seemed like it wasn't true

A brilliant eruption burst forth just within the Earth atmosphere and everyone held their breath as they  
watched on with anticipation. Indigo eyes were wide and worried as they focused on the viewing screens  
filled with images of the clearing explosion. 'Come on… don't tell me that got you!'

"He did it! There's no longer a threat!" a female voice shouted with happiness. There were cheers making  
their way through the audio systems in the gundam cockpit but its pilot didn't pay attention to them. He had  
to find out if the other was okay…

A smile suddenly burst across the young teenager's lips and he shouted, "Oi! He made it!"

A crackling signaled one of the other pilots joining in. The usually withdrawn, Chinese boy made apparent  
the smirk as he spoke. "I expected no less."

"I understand now…!" a youthful voice belonging to a beautiful, blonde boy floated throughout the  
gundam cockpits. "Heero is the soul of the colonies!"

Trowa entered his own opinion but by that time the pilot of Deathscythe Hell had lost interest and was  
moving forward to the battered haul of Wing Zero in bird mode. "Heero, daijoubu desu ka?" Duo called  
over the audio system. A grunted 'hai' came in response and the American pouted cutely. "Aww… c'mon,  
lighten up! It's over! You ended the war!" His smile returned as he carefully studied the look of Wing Zero  
to try and guess what damage, if any, the pilot had suffered.

"Oi! You guys head on over to the nearest colony, L4-XQI889. We'll meet you there!" the slightly older  
woman's voice faded as did her dark blonde-haired image.

~~~~

Staring at the crowds of citizens gathering while they landed, Duo steadied Deathscythe as images filed  
into his mind.

Heero gave a grunted comment before walking off. Duo smirked playfully and waved at the retreating back  
before turning around and talking with other classmates. When the braided boy wasn't looking, Heero  
turned back and let his cobalt blue eyes rest on the American's shoulders. For a while he just stared until  
finally he lifted his hand in a weak wave and started away again. There was a new mission in but the  
braided pilot did not know it. Heero would take it on by himself and leave before Duo even had a clue.

Duo blinked when he realized that Deathscythe was settled firmly down and that the other pilots were  
descending cautiously to the ground. As the American slid down his gundam's leg he noted that Heero was  
dragged up onto a platform of reporters by Relena. His face fell and Duo fell back a little. He had always  
hoped that perhaps Heero really was his best friend… or something more… and that the two were close  
enough to at least care where the other was.

Yet, while Heero stood within the circle of reporters, Duo could tell that the stoic pilot didn't care. His  
cobalt blue eyes that were so stunning didn't move their glare from Relena's hands wrapped about his arm  
and he had never acknowledged to wishing Duo being anywhere near him.

The American pilot slipped back through the crowd. When he was another ten feet away he turned and  
plastered a forced smile onto his face. Raising up a spread hand, he called softly, "Sayonara, Heero. Suki  
da…" The smile crept back to something of a wistful look and Duo pushed through the crowd and away  
from the scene, not wishing to wait any longer.

Laughing so hard that I cried  
When we join hands and I gaze into your eyes

"Where's Duo?" Quatre finally managed to shove through the gathered crowd and made it to Trowa's side.  
"Have you seen him?"

The tall pilot raised his eyebrows slightly before turning his attention away from Heero on the platform and  
looking around through the crowd for the braided boy. The edges of his move twitched slightly downwards  
and he shook his head. "I can't see him. Deathscythe Hell is here and I thought I saw him get out… Wufei  
is heading this way."

Quatre furrowed his brow in slight worry before greeting the Chinese boy that reached them. "What is Yuy  
doing up there?" Wufei scoffed, making a face at the group of media reporters crowding around the Wing  
Zero pilot.

"Relena dragged him up, I doubt that Heero would have done so otherwise," Trowa responded. "Shall we  
try and find someplace less crowded? And perhaps a place to stay?" The other two agreed instantly and the  
three headed out.

~~~~

It was late when Duo went strolling back down the streets that were still full of people celebrating. He  
laughed at some of their antics but hurried along anyhow. He faintly was aware of a beeping noise but  
ignored it until the pestering noise became apparent that it was coming from his wrist. Scolding himself  
mentally, Duo quickly hit a button on his writs communicator to find Quatre frowning at him. The  
American laughed and greeted, "Oi! Quatre, what a kawaii look! Try it on Trowa sometime, he'll like it."  
Duo winked as the blonde turned various shades of pink.

"Duo!" the Arabian stuttered in a fluster. "Oh quit it…! Where are you? Where have you been? We've  
been looking for you ever since arriving and never spotted you!"

Giving a sheepish grin, Duo ducked into a nearby alley to lean against a wall. "I've been wandering around  
the colony for a while… right now I'm just strollin' down the streets with the celebrations." He grinned.

Quatre sighed and drummed his fingers lightly against his chin. "Well head over to the _ hotel, we  
reserved some rooms for us. We're planning on a mini celebration… just the five of us. You going to be  
here or no?"

"Huh?" Duo asked stupidly and stared at his communicator. "You mean Heero's there?"

"Hn," a monotone answered and the image shifted to the dark-haired Japanese pilot. Duo grinned and  
winked at him. The pilot just grunted and seemingly moved the communicator back at the blonde who  
blinked, startled, for a few moments. Duo giggled.

"I'll be there, just hold on for me, kay?"

~~~~

When Duo finally arrived at the hotel, he knocked on the door where he had found Quatre was staying. He  
smirked at the memory of finding out about only four rooms being requested which meant Quatre and  
Trowa weren't bothering to hide that they were sharing a room. "Oi! You ask me here and don't even open  
up? No fair!" Duo called.

The door opened and a scowling Wufei appeared. "Settle down, Maxwell, you'll disturb the entire colony  
with your shouting."

Duo sulked playfully for a moment before gaining energy again and replied rather loudly, "Everyone's  
partying on the streets! Who'd be asleep or disturbed?" The Chinese boy rolled his eye skywards for a  
moment and admitted the American who brushed past to find the others sitting around a low table in the  
main part of the suite. "Heya minna!"

Shaking his head, Quatre returned the greeting. "We plan on room service, what do you want?"

"Anything! Something special, though, it's the end of the war! No more fighting!" he was truly happy and  
plopped himself down onto the couch next to the immobile Heero. Duo poked him in the shoulder and  
commented, "You're as stiff as always. Wouldja loosen up, man? It's the end of our killing, we can go to  
living among kids our own age!" He smiled to block a few other thoughts that came to mind.

Heero glowered at Duo and crossed his arms over his chest. Quatre sighed and dragged Trowa off, saying  
something about 'calling in for room service' just as Wufei slipped into the bathroom. There was a  
momentary pause when both Duo and Heero realized that the other three had left them for a moment. Both  
masks fell and Duo leaned heavily against the Japanese boy's shoulder. "Jeez… you gave me such a scare  
today. I didn't know if you would make it."

"Doubting me?" Heero questioned, gripping one of Duo's hands tightly.

"Nah… who could doubt the Perfect Soldier? I just wondered if the other Perfect Soldier along with the  
piece of 'Perfect Space Station' could defeat him." Duo grinned a little and began laughing. Soon he had to  
sit up to keep from choking. It was so wonderful… the war… it was over and there would be no more mass  
bloodshed. They were free again to do what they wanted with their lives. Heero was giving the American  
the strangest look that was between amusement and worry.

Tears began to spill from the corners of Duo's eyes as he continued the laugh and the other three pilots  
came back to find him that way. Quatre shook his head and giggled softly in Trowa's embrace. Wufei just  
snorted and sat down in an armchair. "Duo," Heero finally said.

The American continued to laugh until he felt hands wrapping around his own. Peering one eye open, Duo  
saw Heero looking at him intently and the laughter flew away as he realized that the Japanese pilot was  
fairly close, just an arm's length away. Their hands were wrapped together when the usually indifferent  
voice rose again. "You're right."

Another squeeze of the hands and the warmth was gone. Duo blinked in surprised and wondered at the  
wonderful tingling in his hands and along his spine.

Always your fragrance so faintly  
Tears at the strings of my heart

Heero pulled abruptly away to shake away the warm feeling that always spread through him whenever he  
was with Duo. He usually hated to admit it, but what he felt for the American was most definitely more  
than friendship. It was something stronger… binding them together more.

He breathed deeply to clear his mind, only to have himself inhale to wonderful combination of scents that  
made up Duo's personal 'fragrance'. He glanced sidelong at the braided boy and saw that a little grin was  
placed on the other's boy face while he ran his fingertips over of the top of his hand.

Smirking to himself, Heero turned to the conversation that Quatre had started.

Even though we've acted selfishly, and we've had petty arguments  
I never thought the day we couldn't be together would ever come for us

Goodnights were bid and the three out-of-place pilots left Trowa and Quatre to themselves. Wufei headed  
into his room without a backward glance, leaving Duo and Heero standing just outside their doors. The  
American hesitated for a moment and bit his lip. "Er… Heero…" he started, "could you… or, I mean,  
would you mind coming in for a moment…?"

A questioning look entered Heero's eyes but he followed after the other boy anyway. Inside, Duo removed  
his shoes and fidgeted uncomfortably. Deciding to take some 'action', Heero leaned forward a little and  
brushed the back of his hand across one of Duo's cheeks. The American's eyes went wide for a moment  
before he reached his own hand up to hold Heero's.

Heero felt his mouth open slightly, preparing to say something. Instead, Duo took a chance and leaned in.  
Their lips met for a moment but it was enough to send Heero into a state of shock. He froze for a moment  
and Duo looked guilty and worried as he worked to withdraw himself from Heero. "Duo… matte."

Blinking his wide, emotional, indigo orbs at Heero, Duo opened his mouth to explain when Heero pressed  
his fingertips against his lips. The American waited with anticipation as the normally stoic boy carefully  
forced Duo back against a wall. His kisses fell to Duo's neck while his arms wrapped around the slightly  
smaller boy. "Heero…" Duo whispered, a smile covering his face.

"Nanda?" Heero muttered, leaning his head against Duo's hair.

"Did you ever hate me?"

An innocent question, but quite a surprise. Heero pulled back for a moment to look at Duo quizzically.  
Duo's own inquiring gaze came right back at him. "No… not ever hate… I was annoyed… at first." His  
lips quirked slightly. "But then you persisted so much that I… couldn't help but accept you as my friend."  
He paused for a while and noted that Duo wasn't breathing. Giving a frown, Heero finished, "Then of  
course I figured out it wasn't just friendship anymore."

The smile that suddenly placed itself on Duo's face melted Heero into a little pile of mush on the floor. The  
American threw his arms around Heero's neck and tackled the boy to the floor. "Sugoi!" he exclaimed and  
placed a deep kiss square on the startled boy's lips. For a while all Heero could do was lay there wide-eyed.  
He began to join the kiss, however, and soon he was holding Duo against him with his arms. "Y'know…"  
Duo whispered after breaking from the kiss. "I never worried about you leaving me on your own choice  
other than the times I saw you with Relena."

"Relena?" Heero asked in a dead voice. "You're kidding. She may be the leader for this new world of  
Pacifism but there is no way in hell that I'm staying with her."

"She's way too obsessed," Duo and Heero finished together. The Japanese pilot glared at the other and Duo  
simply grinned and planted another kiss on Heero's cheek.

That day, after it, I'm running  
When we can open all our feelings up to each other  
The wind, the sky, still  
Wrapped around us, alone together

Artificial morning 'sunlight' flowed gently into the room to caress two forms embraced together. Muttering  
some small cursing, an indigo eye popped open to glance irritated at the open window which was letting in  
the waking light and gentle breeze. Rolling over a little, Duo turned his head back to glance at Heero who  
was still sleeping. He laughed softly as the Japanese boy's nose twitched as a piece of hair tickled against  
it. Grinning evilly, Duo sat up allowing the sheets to pool in his lap of black pants and revealing his bare  
torso. The longhaired pilot lifted a strand of his now loose hair and played it across Heero's face.

Growling softly, a hand snaked up from Heero's body and grabbed Duo down. The braided boy 'eeped' but  
couldn't get away. Finally one, cobalt blue eyes opened and glared lovingly at Duo. "Don't you know when  
to let a person rest?"

"Hai!" Duo replied with a grin, "but you're not just any person!"

Heero let his tongue stick out as a retort for a moment or two before he let go of the longhaired dream and  
sat up to stretch. Duo quickly bounced to his feet and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Heero let his  
lips turn upward in a grin as he watched the bare-chested boy walk off.

Smirking to himself, Heero stood and reached for his shirt lying on the floor nearby the bed. Slipping it on,  
he moved to stand before the window and looked out. The artificial sky that the colony provided was  
perfect and clear… and bright. Squinting his eyes, Heero could make out the people gathering below on  
the streets for more festivities. He sighed inwardly, not looking forward to all the mobs of people.

"Oi, wanna shower? Water's warm…" Duo walked back into the room, toweling his hair. Heero paused  
and did a double-take of the still dripping boy and blinked a few times. Duo wore a towel wrapped about  
his waist with his long hair hanging against his glistening skin. His indigo eyes wore an innocent  
expression those his lips revealed that he was trying very hard not to giggle or grin. "Well…?"

Heero growled at him and quickly stepped towards the now very startled American. Duo backed up a bit  
but Heero had already caught up by that time. Their lips met for a brief time and Duo smiled. Heero half-  
closed his eyes and lowered his lips again – just as the hallway door was knocked upon. "Aww hell," he  
muttered under his breath.

Duo giggled a little and proceeded to towel off his hair as he headed to the door and opened it a crack.  
"Ohayo Quatre!" he greeted the blonde on the other side.

"Eh…" Quatre flushed a little at Duo's appearance and raised his eyebrows. "Ohayo Duo, you're up early.  
We're going to get breakfast at the café across the street. Coming? And have you seen Hee-" Duo was all  
giggles before the blonde even finished the first syllable of the name. "Duo?" Quatre widened his eyes  
when he say arms snake around Duo's bare chest and soon Heero's head appeared over Duo's shoulder.  
"Um…"

"Fifteen minutes we'll meet you there," Heero told him and then closed the door. Quatre stood there for a  
while with a startled look on his face before laughing.

When I think about our tomorrow  
And facing up to our true feelings  
Surely somewhere we will keep on this small  
Path, walking on ahead

Heero yanked at Duo's braid, leading him across the street to the café where the others were waiting. The  
cheerful boy had a huge smile pasted on his face and when they came up to the waiting three friends he  
exclaimed, "Ohayo minna! Nice day, ne? How was your night?" Heero yanked again at the braid as he sat  
and Duo sniffled. "Oi… that hurt, Hee-chan!"

"Yoshi," Heero replied while glancing at the menu and taking in the options.

Sniffling again, Duo pulled his braid back from Heero's possession and tended to the now mussed ends.  
"Nyah," Duo said, sticking his tongue out at the Japanese boy. Raising an eyebrow, Heero prepared to grab  
for the braid again. "No, no, no, no, no!" Duo cried, trying to move away.

Trowa and Wufei wore completely blank looks as they stared at their fellow pilots' actions. Quatre was  
choking on his own laughter and grinning the whole time.

An irritated waitress interrupted them, "What'll it be?" They ordered and were more than grateful when she  
left.

Leaning towards Heero, Trowa asked, "Now, what is this going on here?" Duo smiled and whistled  
innocently, gazing up at the 'sky' while holding protectively to his braid.

Heero rolled his eyes slightly and replied calmly, "Nothing."

Quatre swallowed his drink of water before he accidentally choked on it. "Nothing?" he squeaked. "You  
have got to be kidding! Why the heck were you in Duo's room then? With him just out of the shower and  
wearing nothing but a towel and you…!" Heero gave him the silent Yuy Death Glare ™ and snatched  
Duo's braid again.

"Itai!" Duo pouted at the rather vicious tug that Heero gave his beloved hair. "Nani? You want me to  
explain? Ha! You're crazier than I though. I don't lie but I do… uh… shall we say, expand the truth?" He  
smirked at the reaction he got out of Heero on that one.

Again the others were left watching as the two went about sparring playfully… and… flirting. Quatre  
would have never bet on the chances of Heero actually… flirting but sure enough – Mr. Heero Perfect-  
Soldier Yuy was most definitely flirting with Chatter Mouth Maxwell.

All five boys froze and the smiles faded when a female voice claimed their ears, "Ohayo Heero!" Duo  
groaned and hit his head against the table a few times. Heero poked his arm and glared to the general  
viscidity in which the female was coming from.

Long, wheat blond hair flying behind her, Relena Peacecraft ran up to the table and smiled at Heero. "I was  
wondering where you disappeared to!" Of course she was referring to Heero, she had never treated the  
others any different than regular civilians. It was something that rather irked Heero since he knew fully  
well that the others did just as much tough work as he did.

"There's a band playing in the park, come dance with me Heero!" she tugged at his arm and before anyone  
knew what was happening, the Japanese boy was dragged off after Relena. Duo had to laugh at the sight it  
made but soon he was standing with the other pilots and following after the 'couple'.

Now I am all by myself  
Tied to the night, wanting to be with you  
All my lines of words, now they just do not reach you anymore

Duo scowled down at his wrist communicator. Heero had his turned off. 'Baka,' he though to himself. The  
American continued at a brisk pace down the streets, looking for the boy who had captured his heart.

Before Relena even got Heero to the park he had broken free and slipped into the crowds with the  
Peacecraft female following faithfully after. Duo shook his head in wonderment at how the girl could go  
chasing after someone that would never be hers and not spare a moment to mourn for her recently lost  
brother.

Drumming his fingers on crossed arms, Duo looked up. Streetlights were beginning to turn on as the colony  
'sky' dimmed and began to reveal the true sights laying beyond the metal hull of the space colony. He  
smiled slightly to see the stars beginning to twinkle brightly.

That day, we were in each other's arms  
That defined our happiness, do not forget  
I fell so in love with you  
I wish we could be like we were back then

Returning to the hotel room alone was a little depressing but Duo shrugged it off; he knew Heero had just  
been trying to avoid Relena all day. He'd be back soon enough. Humming lightly to himself, Duo  
remembered to the night before when the ever-famous Heero Yuy actually let him kiss those to-die-for lips.  
At the memory, Duo sunk back onto the couch and closed his eyes. 'For someone who's a cold as a polar  
ice cap, he's sure a great kisser.'

Not that he had anything to compare it to, Duo had never kissed like that. He'd never been interested in that  
sort of deep-emotional way before. Another small hum escaped his lips and he opened his eyes and gave a  
start. Staring straight back at him were the wonderfully intense blue eyes that had pierced into all night.  
"Oi! Don't startle me!"

"Gomen ne…" was the murmured reply as Heero sunk down beside Duo and moved the boy onto his lap.  
Smiling like a cat with 'the catch of the day' in its mouth, Heero bent over Duo's face and claimed his lips  
in a passionate kiss.

"Now why do you think you can just come in without an invite?" Duo questioned with a raise of his  
eyebrows.

Heero smirked and replied, "I'm afraid my room has been taken by other guests. Quatre was 'kind' enough  
to sign out that room." Duo gawked and then fell into a fit of giggles. Heero silenced him with another  
quick kiss. "Hmm. Now I'll know how to keep you quiet."

Grinning happily, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and pulled himself up to the point that they  
were forehead to forehead. "Well there's the whole day to make up, Hee-chan… you left without so much  
as a warning and oomph-"

The sentence was cut off and one thought traveled through Duo's mind. 'Man, he's right… he sure can shut  
me up without any trouble now.'

That day, I had a dream  
I will not forget the depth of your eyes  
The wind, the sky, surely  
Will wipe away all my pain inside

Standing before the charred remains of what used to be a beautiful church, a child about the age of eight  
ran and stumbled through the debris. "…Answer me…!" he wailed pitifully. Tears were streaming down  
his face as he turned this way and that, seeing all his friends lying immobile in pools of blood. There was  
no movement… there was nothing left! He started screaming for help but there seemed to be nothing there.  
The young boy froze when he came across an older male form. He was motionless and dressed in priest's  
clothes. "F… Father…?" he whispered. There was no answer and the little boy cried out again as he fell to  
his knees. Small hands reached out and carefully removed the chain with a simple, elegant cross hanging  
on it. Trembling fingers let the chain slip down to the own boy's small neck. He stared at it before slowly  
getting up and stumbling around to find anyone… anyone at all.

He found someone. The woman was bleeding so badly, there was no way she could live. But she was still  
moving and breathing. "Sister!" the young boy wailed again and dropped down to cradle the woman's  
head in his arms. "No…!" He was oblivious to the blood spilling onto his clothes and braid and wouldn't  
have cared either.

The woman's eyes flickered open and she smiled softly. "Oh Duo… He has looked down upon you… you  
will live…"

"Sister Helen…!" Duo tried again. She was slowly letting her eyelids drop and her hand went limp on his  
own hand. "Onegai… don't leave…!" Tears streamed down his face and he bowed his head to mourn.

"Duo…? Duo! Wake up!" Heero shook the American repeatedly until the regular chatter-mouth obeyed  
and opened his eyes. The boy looked confused. "Daijoubu desu ka? You were crying out…"

The American shook his head and sat up, brushing off the concern. "Nothing… dream… nightmare." He  
shrugged.

Heero frowned and brought his arms about the other boy. "That's not like you. I don't think it was just a  
nightmare." Duo closed his eyes and leaned back against Heero's strength and leaned his head on the  
muscled shoulder. "You can tell me about it… if you want."

"I… don't know… it's… the past…" Duo took a stuttering breath. "It's painful… the memory…"

"I have painful memories too. We all do."

Indigo eyes turned with trust glowing in them. "Okay then… I… I should tell…" He settled against Heero  
more comfortably and began his tale of life on the streets and at the orphanage and then of the fire.

The breeze picked up briefly outside and flew into the room through the open window. The curtains  
billowed in the breeze, creating a silky, comforting effect.

~~~ Owari ~~~


End file.
